Demons on High
by tentabluges
Summary: an ordinary guy, has his fate dropped on his patio balcony one night, a twist in fate and romance.
1. Chapter 1

(hellos, long time writing, been bouncing back and forth between websites, some may know me from adultfanfiction as mudslovesstu. people been emailing me bout restarting this story up again, and I've been meaning too, so its back will continue. this story is all mine, any characters that deem similar to real characters, this is all fiction~ ^^ please enjoy 3

Demons on high  
Chapter 1

A young man walked down the street in the centre of New York City, the big apple. Where the skyscrapers reach up to the heavens and beyond. The only thought on this guys mind was not the amazing sights or the tall buildings, but the salvation of getting his sweaty stinky sneakers off, and the newest accomplished verse to his awaited unfinished song. With a sigh he stops for just a moment to readjusted his Guitar case strap on his shoulder, he looked up at the building before him. The apartment building had seen better days, but still in good shape. Upon reaching the main stairs, he turns his attention to the complex's land lady.

"Good afternoon Jones" elderly Ms. Anderson greets the young man with a heart warming smile; it was of course returned fully with a wave and ear to ear grin.

_Yup that's me, Jones…uh that's it. Ever since I was young I asked everyone I know to refer me as Jones. Now days, it was like it's been my real name in this whole time. _

With a familiar ding of the elevator signaled it had arrived Jones snaps out of his little mind wandering, quickly looking around knowing he must have looked quite silly while he was in a daze. Shaking his head along with the shaggy blonde mess he called hair he stepped inside. Adjusting his case a final time he pressed the button on the elevator panel for the top floor. The music of an elevator is suppose to be the most annoying sound a person can withstand, but Jones was different because for some reason Jones found it surprisingly soothing, you could say comforting. Sometimes he catches himself humming along with the voiceless tune, and at rare times he even makes up words, give him enough time he would make up a song. But all good things come to an end, 'cause with another ding Jones' ride to the top floor had ended, for today at least. With smile that can only be described as of pure joy, Jones exited the elevator. With a turn of his heels he head down the hall. I'd have to say the best part of living on the top floor is that there is barely anyone up here. About two or three apartment are occupied, so that leaves me with a whole lot of privacy, Not that I'm a private person, no far from it, I love company. It's just that, with it being my job to come up with lyrics to songs, I like a little peace and quiet.

That said, he just loves his top floor, it's big enough for friends to visit, the band to come over to practice, instruments and all. Except when you count the drum set, but that's why it's station in his apartment. I mean could you imagine the struggle every week to bring a whole drum set even just a few blocks; up into the building and everything, I mean it would drive any man a little batty. After another trip to lala land, Jones discovers he's been standing outside his door for some time now, if you'd been daydreaming twice already in one day I believe it's time to call it a night. Grinning sheepishly toward himself he reaching inside his demin short shorts and he fishes out his keys and sighs with relief that he had finally made it home and with that he turns the knob and opens the door. Only to be attacked…

"Meow" the attacker whined. "Heheheheeh…alright Crocro, I know, I know you're happy to see me, I'm happy to see you too." said attacker was only Jones most faithful fan and pet, Crocro. This furry bundle of joy and endless entertainment may just look like any other orange tabby cat, but to Jones he's the Guitarist truest and very first friend.

He could remember that day they met as clear as crystal. It was back in the day, when Jones first came to city. He didn't know anyone, and when he tried to make a friend or two they just shoved him off, like he was nothing. Jones came here with no money, he had no place to go to, and where was he going to sleep? Wandering the streets at night was unsafe, so out of exhaustion he wormed himself between a dumpster and some garbage bags. Soon enough the totally worn out boy was on the verge of letting sleep take him when he heard something.

"Mew" young Jones leaped at the sound.

"A cat?" he heard the noise again, looking around, trying to find the source of the sound. And on the other side of the garbage infested alley was a tiny orange kitten. Jones heart went out to the small ball of fluff. All he wanted to do was cuddle it, keep it safe. He cautiously proceeded toward the kitty; it could see him approaching but did nothing. The kitten just sat there and stared with the occasional mew, as if to say "come'er" Jones just couldn't believe the sad truth; some lowlife would leave a defenseless kitten alone. Jones could hardly look at the small creature, its big brown eyes, the small fragile body; I mean it couldn't be even a year old, a few weeks at best. A soft touch graced Jones finger tips, looks like he was zoning out again, he was always doing that. But as it would seem he's made a friend, so while was in another world the kitty got fed up and came to him. Jones reached out and began to stroke the little kitten's fur, and as if he pushed some sort of button the kitty immediately started to Purr. The two of them stayed together to whole night. The next morning as Jones got up and ready to go, he said good bye to the kitty and wished it good luck, and was on his way to find somewhere to live. Some time later Jones was walking down the street when he heard a couple talking nearby him. "AW would you look at that, the kitten is following that boy, how cute" "Huh" Jones quickly turned his head and realized what the couple said was true. The same kitten he left this morning was trailing behind him. After a few times to lose him, Jones finally gave up, and said. "Fine if you coming if me, you need a name, how about…hmmm Crocro" The cat mewed in agreement. and they been together ever since.

After the mutual greetings from both housemates. Jones got ready to make dinner for the two of them. A couple of burritos for him and a dish filled with tuna, Crocro's favorite. After supper, the duo settled on their couch to watch Tv and eating his favorite BBQ chips. Hours later Jones and Crocro were far away in dreamland, sawing logs and chasing mice. That is until someone began to snore like a buzz saw. Jones at some point had fallen off the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon, snoring away like there is no tomorrow. Well Crocro couldn't take it anymore, and to get his revenge he decided a change of position was required. The devious feline stood up, and climbs onto his owner's body; further and sneakier up Crocro crawled until he reached his young owners face.

_PLOP_ Jones wakes with a start, coughing and gagging on cat fur; he just about throws the poor cat off. Good thing cat's always land on their feet. The young man glances around groggy, disoriented and slightly confused. Jones reaches around for the clock, flailing his hand around the floor for the mostly evil device. After a few minutes of searching, he eventually completes the task. Peering at the clock, still not all there mentally he pulls the clock away from his face and then brings it close to his face. He takes another minute or two to decipher the code of neon numbers. Upon that discovery he realizes its 11:00 pm at night, so with some calculations, it dawns on him he's only been asleep for at least 2 to 3 hours. With that info he tries to go back to sleep. Jones takes the blanket and his cat off the floor and sat down on the couch. Minutes tic by, and Jones can feel himself drifting farther and deeper back to dreamland. But off in the distance a bussing like noise tickled his ear. He listened more closely. They're voices. But where were they coming from? They sound like they were coming from next door or something. So in a seer annoyance Jones leaves the comfort of his couch, and heads to far corner of his apartment. With a loud bang of his fist he beats the wall…only to have a thought strike him. His neighbors are out of town for a long vacation. In fact, there's nobody on the floor right now. Everyone he knows is on holiday or something. So what was that noise he heard? Time seems to have taken a pause; Jones slowed his breathing so he could hear properly. All of a sudden the voices stop, all he could hear was his own breathing. He figured it was just the building; it makes sounds every now and again. So with a shrug he thought it of nothing or so he hoped and let it past his mind. Yawning loudly he reseated himself of the couch and turned of the TV, figuring since he was awake he'd watch some late night talk shows and eventually it will put him back to sleep. Once finding the remote with a little expedition, he channel surf flipping through the cable network, watching and waiting for something, heck anything to catch his undivided attention. When he heard a loud THUMP and a…

"Owww…" Jones jumps to his feet, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Ok, that was definitely nothing. I think it came from outside…I'm sure of it" Jones body is shaking with fear. Slowly he turns his head toward the sound. Looking over to the patio, he sees and knows what that noise was…a body. Someone had fallen off the roof and somehow landed smack face onto his patio. A full panic takes over as well as fear. Jones knows he has to do something, he just didn't know what? "I got to see if he's is still alive...as least I think it's a he" So with that in mind, he slowly makes his way over to the patio door, and gets the shock of his life. His eyes widen, his mouth widen to scream. The person on the deck was no ordinary person, it was..

"**AHHH…there some thingy with a tail and wings out there…ahhhh!**" he yelled in terror. He quickly dashed over to the couch and jumped over it landing on the soft cushions. Crocro was staring at his owner, if cats could glare, now would be the time. Jones didn't even notice the cat's glare; he was currently being horribly terrified hiding under his blanket like a toddler who thought monsters lived under his bed. While repeating over and over again:

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm definitely and completely dreaming" and the terror had now redirected to a extreme panic and shaking like a leaf, maybe even crying if he stayed there any longer. But no, Jones had to take action and most of all to get that **THING** away from him, his cat and home. So with all the courage he summoned up, he peered around the couch, just in case the creature had left on its own accord. But a las it was still here, just lying there. Taking his blanket, he draped the blanket over his shoulders like a cape, retrieving the poker from the fireplace; he made his way to the creature.

"Creature with wings and a tail or not, I got to make sure if it's dead or alive" Finally made it to the sliding patio door, which was the only thing that stood between him and that half dead…whatever that thing was? But before he knew it, he hand was already on the door handle, and pulling it open like some great force that he couldn't control. With a few more inches of the glass door, he wedges through the gap. The closer he got, the more nerves of his were going off the charts. Jones stopped within a few feet away, and told himself it probably be much safer to use the poker instead, so he reached out and touched the body with the cold metal. It flinched Jones caught interest and jabbed a few more times, but that quickly ceased all together, because the poker was grabbed by the other end by the creature. Jones could do nothing but stare at the pair of deep yellow eyes looking back at him. He wanted to scream, yell, to do something. But those eyes…

"Who are you?" the deep voice shook through Jones entire being. Upon after saying just those three words the creature black out fainted. And without another thought, Jones brought the new houseguest inside.

_ COMMENTS OR REVEIWS ARE NICE, PLEASSE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I can't believe you're still alive…_**

_Urggg…my head…wha-what happened, where am I? Arg so many questions and my skull is pounding. I gotta get out of here, gotta get home! Oh wait, that's right I can't…_

**_YOU ARE BANNISHED, NEVER TO RETURN_ **

_Yeah, that's what happened, and then… _

**_You are nothing but dead weight little brother._ **

_Grrr…he makes me so mad, ARGGGGG! What did I do to deserve this punishment?_

**_Like any one would want you for a mate…hahaha _**

_Humph, what so great about mates and being mated any way, it's just some way to tie down warriors to the domesticated life…right?_

**_Don't listen to them youngling, you'll find your only one soon enough, someday_ **

_Gahhh! This is so confusing_! he said to himself after he came out of his flashback. The then noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Ah..." _Hmm what was that? Huh…OH CRAP a human! A human has seen me…Oh kami of the demon realm smite me now! Ok he's still looking, what do I do? Maybe if I scare him, he'll go away and leave me in peace..._ "ROAR!"

"Ehhhh" _Alrighty then, he's not fleeing away in terror, but at least it looks like he's going to wet himself, score one for me. _

"Uhh… I don't know if you can understand me? But I'm sorry for disturbing you" _Ok scratch that, zero points for me. He seems to fear me, so that's good, maybe I could use him for shelter, until I figure a plan to go home._ **Yeah go Kei**!

"Human…food"

"Ah...n-no...I don't taste good, please don't eat me!" _hehe how cute he's thinks I'm going to eat him. I guess I can give him a break, if he promises to be my slave_.

"Alright I won't eat you that is if I can stay here?"

"You ..." _Heh made him speechless, well I am terribly fearful to gaze upon. _

"You talk!" _Huh, this human isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch is he? What part of scary evil demon who will eat you, doesn't he understand._

"If you want you can stay as long as you like, as long as you don't eat or harm me or my cat" _Uh…isn't that what I just said? Wait a tick did he say cat...**OH KAMI NO…anything but that!**_

"Meow"

"GAHH…HISSS"

"What's wrong, are you hurt somewhere?"_ EH…when did the human get so close? Huh ah what is that smell? It smells kind of nice…KUSO it's coming from the human, but he's a guy! This couldn't be right. Gotta get away from him, this is bad news. If I get within reaching distance, well knows what will happen? Got to remember soothing, WONDERFUL, ALURING smell is big NO NO! Um, he's looking at me again; did he have those big blue eyes before? Where did that evil furry monster go? Aww man I lost sight of it, ehh it could be anywhere now?_

"Mr. Creature…are you alright?"_ Huh is he talking to me…pftt duh who else is he talking too? _

"Ahem yes Human?"

"I-I should treat your wounds. I don't want blood on my carpet. G-got that"_ Oh so now he's trying to get control over me now huh…well you got another thing coming human, mark my words._

"I-I can handle myself human, don't worry about me"

"But I wanna help, your living here now, so it's the least I can do for yeah" _Why is he acting so friendly toward me now? Wasn't he scared out of his mind like just a few seconds ago? Ehh he's smiling at me, hmm well he's does have a nice smile. Now where is he running off to?_

"I'm going to the get the first aid kit, don't go anywhere" _I said I can fix myself, I don't need you…I can't have you near me or something will happen, gah if only I paid more attention to those lectures. Come on__ Kei _**THINK!**

** Flashback**

"Now younglings." the teacher began,

"As I've said before, you don't choice your own Majiwaru. Another term is this is your one and only."

"So how does one find their own one and only?" a peer of Kei's spoke up.

"Ahem, I just was just getting to that, now as I was saying you find your Majiwaru mostly by instinct. When you younglings reach that right age, and whoever your mate may be. May they be a he or she….First is you'll be swallowed by the most amazing and delirious wonderful scent you have had the pleasure of smelling, and then the changes begin…"

"Huh...What kind of changes?" another blurted out

"I'm getting to that._ SIGH_ How should I put this, well you will kind of lose control Like you feel as if you'll go crazy or something,"

"Ahhh I suddenly don't want a mate anymore!"

"No…no nothing like that. You see your yokubo- or Desire will overtake you; a wave of new emotions will overflow you completely. It may cause you to act silly or you may want to experience things you never thought in your dreams you would do. Some of you may even try to fight it, but I implore you to not resist the yokubo- if you do, there can be dire consequences."

"L-like what?"

"Like your body would experience tremendous amounts of pain or something like that, it's a little different for everyone. Do not fear this sort of thing rarely happens. So heed my warnings when I say do not resist the feeling of your Majiwaru calling you, go forthand embrace it."

**End Flashback**

_GAH I can't remember anything about those lectures, what was I doing that whole time? Oh yeah I was picking my ears with my quill and flicking nose boogie sat my peers, hahaha ahh~ good times… anyway I'm sure this feeling will go away in time, right? Nothing to worry about, just ignore the human and his funny nice smell will disappear. Right? That human sure is taking a long with that first aid kit. I wonder what's keeping him, but it's not like I'm worried about him or anything, nopey nope nope…ha-ha not me. Maybe I should check on him or something...you know just in case._

"Meow" "Gahh…HISS! G-go away you f-fur covered monster…" instincts he launches self to the floor hissing at the feline, claws darted out, arched back and all.

"Oh I see you're making friends with Crocro, here is the first aid kit like I promised, how about I make some breakfast…how would you like beef burritos" _Friends…with that? Pftt yeah right when the third sun imploded on it self. Hmm where's he going now? And what's a burrito? _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Huh, Oh no someone's here, ah what do I do? Crocro we have to hide Mr. Creature" Is he actually talking to the cat, like it can actually talk back to him, humans sure are weird. Sigh I can't take this anymore, I got to set him straight.

"Mr. Creature…we have to do something fast?"

"...Ok Human let's get something right, I'm not a creäture, I am a demon. More importantly a demon prince, and the name is Kei, got that?"

"Ahh ok, well my name is Jones. Right! Now that we have that settled; we have a bigger problem now. You see my friends are here and I can't very well tell them that I have a demon prince in my house, can I?"

"Yes, you are correct human, you've seen me and that's bad enough, but I have a plan already, so don't worry your little head" _Don't worry your little head, what am I saying!? Get it together Kei; just change forms to look more human so you get this over with! _He focused his inner power and energy to shift his bones and muscles to take a more human pathetic form.

"Whoa…." _Ok now what is he looking at? _He raises a brow toward the timid meek human, glancing at the door and the booming annoying voice.

"Jones!…..Open up dude!" voice behind the door bellowed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_What's going on with me today, not many hours ago I was terrified of him and well now… …wow The night before seems like only a blur now. So much had happened in the short span of a few hours. _

Jones dragged the heavy slightly bigger body from the chilly New York night air to the warm apartment and upon the soft sofa. After retrieving the blanket from across his shoulders, Jones covered up his new house guest. For several minutes he just stood watch over his charge and for the first time since the creature had arrived that Jones had the chance to take a really good look at it. Jones was happy to say he was right about one thing, the creature was a male. But the whole idea that something so unique came to him completely out of the blue had to be like some sort of providence, destiny or something or other. Jones gave himself a minute or five to examine the creature, like all of it appendages, such as the tail. It was like a strong extra arm, the only part Jones disliked was the spikes trailing on the upper base of this so called third arm.

_Note to self, keep away from the spikes..._

The wings were another amazing body part. Almost like wings you would find oh lets say a bat…or better a dragon. Other parts of the creature were should I say spiky, for example Jones can't believe he hadn't seen them before, but two horns the size of his thumb sat on the front edge of the creatures' skull. More then anything Jones had to say the most appealing feature to this special guest was his attractive face. He had to admit those eyes were something like he never seen before, it was almost indescribable. He has a strong jaw and a permanent scowl, even in his sleep he's frowning. Jones doesn't let the patches of scratches and scars ruin the sight of the handsome man before him, except the one small gash which ran horizontal to the curve of the noses base, it was kind of cute. But the last part he liked was something you couldn't see but smell. The alluring man creature had the most insanely awesome scent coming off him; it almost made Jones dizzy. When the young man thought about it, it was like a strong musky forest pine.

_Ahh why am I thinking like this, this man creature is unlike me…soo what was this feeling?_ Like he needed to get close, as if the man before was pulling him closer. The closer he went, the more uneasy he got.

Jones was starting to freak out again; he was inches of kissing the house guest. What's going on with him, I mean Jones has a boyfriend, and this man creature comes along with his nice smelling self and Jones just wants to jump his bones… No…no he can't let that happen…h-have to get away…and fast before he does something he might regret. Jones struggled to get his wits about him; with his last bit of strength of him he distances himself between himself and the creature. Without another doubt in his mind he dashed into his bedroom as quickly as his skinny legs could take him. Locking the door and slumped against it, all at once his body buckled under him. He released a huge gasp of air he didn't realized he was holding. He prayed sleep would take him soon so the night's events could finally come to an end; Jones dragged his feet making it over to his bed. Within a few minutes his wish had been granted.

The next morning, Jones woke with an exuberant amount of energy. Jones just couldn't believe how well he slept, seems like forever once he thought about it. It must have been a sign for a start of a wonderful day. A bright ray of New York sun shot right through Jones thick Pokemon curtains, which illuminated the once dark room. This small fact upon itself only empowered Jones upright mood. With a quick clean up of his room he steps into the living room to start the day. Only to be hit with a familiar aroma, and last nights almost disaster rushed back to him.

_Oh dang dab dit...What is a young man to do, when you have practically sexually attractive creature sleeping in your living room…what do you do!? Stepping into the living room, Jones was confronted by the forestry fragrance_.

Just take a few calming breaths, you can beat this feeling he told himself. Not that it helping much, but he endured it to the best of his willpower. That was until he saw who was awake on the couch, and he didn't happy, almost like he was struggling with something.

"Ahh..." I just couldn't take my eyes away from the creature, the creature notices my presence and his face got meaner if that was possible. Silence hung in the air between us beings, but didn't last long…

"ROAR!"

"Ehhh" I jumped at the sudden vocal clamor from his housemate, _did he just roar at me? I thought I heard him say something to me last night? Is he angry with me, maybe I scared him…_ "Uhh… I don't know if you can understand me? But I'm sorry for disturbing you"

"Human…food" _Ahh so he can talk…wait what?! _

"Ahh...n-no...I don't taste good, please don't eat me!"

"Alright I won't eat you that is if I can stay here?" _Huh he spoke a real sentence….so he can… _

"You ..." I was flabbergasted to speak properly.

"…?.."

"You talk!" blurting out, _good going genius_

"Hn…"

"If you want you can stay as long as you like, as long as you don't eat or harm me or my cat" _Better set some rules while I'm at it. Oh right I have to feed Crocro, I totally forgot about him last night, please forgive me buddy. _

"Meow" There he is, hiding under the couch to keep our new house guest company, what a nice pet.

"GAH…HISSS" Huh, is something up with him?

"What's wrong, are you hurt somewhere?"_ I get close enough without getting in touching distance, Since he's staying here, I might as well take care of his wounds that I FORGOT TO DO LAST NGHT, GAHH BAD Jones! Nice smell or not, I have to be a nice host, right! He seems like in his own little world, I should ask again? _

"Mr. Creature…are you alright?"

"ah yes Human?" _oh ok he responded, now to work… _

"I-I should treat your wounds. But I don't want blood on my carpet. G-got that" ahh not that scent again, it just soo wonderful, his body looks pretty banged up, I want to get a better look.

"I-I can handle myself human, don't worry about me" Oh no, you're not getting away that easily…

"But I wanna help, your living here now, so it's the least I can do for yeah" I got to show him I mean no harm…so what now…Oh right gotta patch up those scratches and cuts before they get infected.

"I'm going to the get the first aid kit, don't go anywhere" I put my arms out in front of me, like when ask someone to stop to tell him to stay put. I make a quick turn into the bathroom, and begin my search. _I know I had it around here somewhere, AHH blasted first aid kit, where fore out thou? Here aidy…where oh where had my first aid kit had gone. WHERE IS IT! KICK CLUNK Oh there you are! Finally! Now to tend of Mr. Creatures wounds._ I return to the living room, and am greeted with a sight to be seen. Mr. Creature was on the floor playing with Crocro, _aww how cute!_

"Oh I see you're making friends with Crocro, here is the first aid kit like I promised, how about I make some breakfast…hope you like beef burritos"

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Huh?! Oh no someone's here, ahh what do I do? Crocro we have to hide Mr. Creature" **_I'M IN FULL PANIC MODE, WHAT I SUPPOSE TO DO…CROCRO HELP!_ **"Mr. Creature…we have to do something fast?" I turn to root of the problem…_maybe he has an idea, because I don't have any! _

"...Ok Human lets get something right, I'm not a creature, I am a demon. More importantly a demon prince, and the name is Kei, got that?" _Ahh...Kei…that's a nice name…_

"Ahh ok, well my name is Jones. Right! Now that we have that settled; we have a bigger problem right now. You see my friends are here and I can't very well tell them that I have a demon prince in my house, can I?"

"Yes, you are correct human, you've seen me and that's bad enough, but I have a plan already, so don't worry your little head" _Ah ok good, he understands the situation…and he has a plan, excellent! Now wha…._right before my eyes, he..changed...not sure yet if that's a good or bad thing, but it was cool to watch. his wings descended into his shoulders and his tail just like...evaporated the hell. once the transformation was complete, I gawked like a deer stuck in the headlights. he was...I mean Kei ...he was gorgeous, and sexy as hell.

"Whoa…."

"..."

"Jones…..Open up dude!" voice behind the door bellowed! _Mr. Creat...I mean Kei looks like a human…no tail no elf like ears...no spikes; I rather like this from already... B-but now is no time to drool over him, even if he looks really handsome… _

"JONES. DOOR. NOW!"_ Oh crap he's really pissed now, gotta focus…door! _

**Normal POV**

Jones breaks his gaze from the amazing being before him and marches over to the door to let in his friends. Kei may look the part but can he act it. Opening the door Jones greets his guests. The first person is a dreary kind of fellow, can only classified as an Emo. Kei seems confused or maybe little uneasy with this one, I mean his face is covered in shiny jewelry in places they shouldn't. His nose, eyebrow and chin. Kei could hear Jones greeting and calling him Cody, but Kei didn't pay much attention to them but on the other guest, the second man to enter the apartment was tall, and wore a smug smirk on his attractive face. There was just something about this guy that made Kei's insides boil, as if he had heartburn or something.

"'Bout time Jones, you kept us waiting…" the smug guy sneered down at Jones, as he twirled his drum sticks around in his fingers.

"Sorry Kyle, my bad" this human, Kyle struts around the apartment like he owned the place, including Jones. As he grabs the young man while he talking to his other friend, and steals a hard kiss while everyone watches.

"A-ah….Kyle don't do that" Jones escapes his boyfriends grasp. Kyle doesn't notice Kei and the quiet Cody seeing everything, for as soon as Kyle's back was turned Jones whips his mouth as if he's got cooties. Kei stole a glance toward the other hushed figure, raising his finely shaped eyebrow as if he was asked 'What's going on? In responds he got a head shake and a shrug of his shoulders in sympathy, as to say 'dudes a bully and has no love for Jones'

_(A/N: Aren't silent conversations fun)_

"Hmm" Kei mutters and suddenly going into deep thought, brow pinched together in a frown.

"Oh so Cody, how you doing this fine morning?"

"… " he shrugs his shoulders in response, Jones took that as an ok in Cody tongue.

"Jones…who's he?" the one known as Kyle stopped in mid twirl and pointed the tip of his drum stick straight at Kei. Kei really didn't like this guy; he could tell the feeling was mutual. "And what's with his cloths, it's like he just came from Feudal Japan" Kyle continued not wasting a second to tear down Kei's whole being. Starting with his clothes, then on his face, frankly Kei has had it up to here with him already.

"Ahh that's Kei, he's…uhhh" Cody had a bad feeling about this situation

"I'm Kei Shawaruka and Jones is my Majiwaru!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kei's body had betrayed him... _'What was I saying?' 'Why did I say it?' 'What going on with me!_' The room was silent for a moment. The four figures standing the living room shared the same expression: confusion. Only for different reasons, Jones, Kyle and Cody who are thinking the same thing: _'What does Majiwaru mean?_' While on Kei's mind was: _GAHH WHAT WAS I THINKING?…OH MAN, I'M SUCH A BAKA, BAKA BAKA! I THOUGHT THAT FEELING WENT AWAY, AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT IT WAS, THIS URGE TO STAKE MY CLAIM ON THIS HUMAN JUST CAME OUT MY MOUTH BEFORE MY BRAIN HAD A CHANCE TO PROTEST…._' The room was clouded in a shroud of silence and confusion. After what felt like forever, Kyle shrieked.

"And just what does that mean?"

"..." _Oh Kami sakes, what's wrong it me today, I gotta think of something fast. Jones is giving me some worry looks...please don't._ "It me-means friends..Yeah you see I was kicked out of my parents place, my brother wouldn't let me say with him and Jones offered his couch for a while till I could go home."

"Wah really? We're friends!? Yays!" Jones was soo excited, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his smile reached from end to end.

"Uhh y-you...bet" Kei forced on a smile. _Just for the blond, anything to make Jones happy. Wait, what no, No! That not why I said that, I just want the unwanted attention of the taller blond of my back. _

"Oh YEAH?!" _It this guy for real, anyway I cant let this guy get to close to Jones, time to crack this thing up a notch. _

"Yeah and I got a girlfriend, I would have stayed with her but you know parents, heheh" _Whew that should be go enough to convince him._ Jones gave a sigh cause Kyle seems to believe Kei lies, and he understand why. Kei was very worried that if information about him being here leaked out, that certainly would be a huge problem. But that last part gave him a heavy heart. _Oh a girlfriend..well thats nice...oww! Strange, why does my chest hurts a little all of a sudden... _

"Ok fine, you pass..but one more thing?" The brown-noser blonde sneered at the newcomer.

"Oh yeah and whats that?"_ I don't like the way he looking at me, this guy just rubs me the wrong way. Jones looks at me with sad eyes now, why must you torment me with those twin sky blue pools, the smell coming off him is almost unbearable, ok breath..deep calming...GAHH DAMN THAT SCENT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! _

"Heh, all I wanna know is how you two meet?" **_Shit! _**

"Ahh Kyle, please stop you being mean" Jones tried to steer his boyfriend away from this conversation, deep waters and Kei was drowning..._why of all times he was going blank now...think of something now!_

"But honey I'm just doing my duty as your BOYFRIEND" the jerk emphasized his title to Kei, throwing around his claim to the young man like bloody 5 year old. Thus he continued

"Jones has been alone for most of his life, and I been with him the rest of the way, I'm just trying to protect you and make sure the people close to you are worthy, Cody say something!"

"I like him, hes ok in my book" Cody had left at some point to get food and returned minutes later with Jones cook burritos and crashing on the couch with Crocro just in time for Kyle calling on him for a input on the new guy. Jones really hated when Kyle acted like this toward him, His boyfriend always says that, but Jones has come to figuring something. Kyle was always controlling his life choices since they got together, and bullied everyone around him...and that keeps him safe how? Heck the only reason Cody is still around is cause hes never fazed by Kyle heckling, even now. Cody was a good man, and now that Kei was here, he wasn't going to lose him. God dammit not now since Kei said they were friends, time to stand tall Jones!

"No Kyle!" Jones clenched his eyes and unleashed his feelings.

"Huh? But babe.." _since when did he grow a backbone_?

"I said No! I like Kei..is my friend and he's staying here, weather you like it or not" he continued to released his pent up emotions on Kyle.

"Jones!" Kyle was getting pissed off, If only Jones would listen to reason.. he made a grab for his boyfriend. But his reach was cut short when his arm was grabbed instead, Kei was chessed off, and one should never mess with an angry demon or face indescribable hell bent scorching pain. Kei squeezed Kyle's wrist with barely any pressure, but in Kyle's eyes, his arm was on fire! Jones had closed his eyes for the first part, afraid of Kyle was going to hurt him or something. Kyle had never acted like this before, not in the last three years they have spent together. Jones couldn't believe this about Kyle, it was a whole new side of the blonde, and desperately wishes to never see it again. But when he noticed hes been untouched he reopened his eyes to quite a sight, Kei had Kyle's wrist in his stronger iron clutches and from his boyfriends face, it was hurting a lot. Cody had been standing on the sideline the whole time, and frankly it felt good that for the first time someone else was getting picked on instead of him, but when Kyle went for Jones, well his heart stopped for a second. The emo's shock of Kyle almost caused harm to his smaller friend wore off quickly as he realized that this Kei guy could snap Kyle's wrist with a simple twist without breaking a sweat. But as much as he didn't want to, he had to but a stop to this madness.

"I believe you should respect you partners wish, or leave" the emo spoke up.

"C-cody?" Jones choked voiced caught his attention, he went to his friend's side knowing the short blond must in a shock. Jones practically glomped the emo, taking a hold of his shirt and started to silently cry into it, Cody let him. The morning ended without anyone really hurt, endless you count Kyle's wrist, but we wont, :p Jones wasn't happy with the way Kyle was acting so he told him to leave and he didn't want to talk to him for a while. The tall blond protested as much as he wanted, but Jones was deaf to his words as he closed the door on him. Cody comforted Jones for a while till he decided it was a little awkward and left for home, and said he would check on Kyle to keep him out of trouble, Jones was very thankful for Cody's friendship and wished him well. Now with the afternoon surprisingly free, Jones didn't know what to do.

Now thinking about it, Kei hadn't said a word since he protected him from Kyle, checking up with Kei was a option, but Jones was feeling weary about that morning events, _What did it mean? Was Kei just being a friend or was it something more_?


	5. Chapter 5

((Woot Chapter 5 XD Anyway on with the story... Hope you enjoy it, I likey comments please! XD ))

Jones was questioning Kei's reason for protecting him from his jerk of a Boyfriend. Meanwhile Kei on the other hand he was livid that he was sulking in a corner.

'_How dare that scum try to harm his mate_!' he was soo mad he easily punched a hole in Jones wall as if it were paper...

_Uhh wait, mate?...where did that come from? Oh shit it's getting worse, why isn't this thing going away, Ok take a deep breathe and think about this seriously...What was going on with his body? There was no way he was thinking about that already...The thoughts about mates made Kei blush form his horns to his neck._

Let's go over it slowly: Well first the human Jones started smelling really good, almost like he was most appetizing feast this side the demon realm.

Next I guess was when he realized things about Jones like how pretty his eyes were, the shape of his body...the way he carried himself across a room, that his voice was a perfect pitch and instantly calmed Kei when he was ready to go ballistic and Kei was ready to move the as many mountains it took to watch Jones smile and laugh...

Ah wow that's a lot to notice about one person. Umm what else? OH YEAH, that bastard Kyle. When I saw him go for Jones with rage in his eyes, my body just moved on it's own. My brain was like on atuo pilot...it was just that Jones looked soo scared, I just had to protect him.

From the way Kei saw it, everything kind of added up to one thing. Jones was like made perfectly for him...

...

...

...

_Was this what love was?_

**_OH SWEET KAMI, JONES IS MY MAJIWARU, HE*S MY ONE AND ONLY! Shit?!_**

After to much consideration Jones thought it would be better if he left Kei alone for a while, you know to cool down for a bit, he looked really angry that Jones became to frightened to approached him. So he spent his time cleaning the apartment and making something yummy for for the two of them later. The rest of the afternoon he played with Crocro and worked on his unfinished lyrics. When it was close to supper time, and Kei had not come out of his funk. Jones was beginning to worry, was Kei mad at him for something? Thinking he had probably had more then enough time, he approached the heavy thinking demon prince. From thew way Jones saw it but seems more like a child then a demon, heck this behavior was not prince like at all.

**Time to bring Kei back to reality!**

The small human walked right up behind the demon body, surprised Kei didn't notice his presence already, but just to be safe he snuck closer and closer till.

**SMACK**

"GAH Oww! What was that for you Jones!?" the taller form growled..Jones just giggled at his own childish prank, looking up a the other his smile only grow by the second. He couldn't believe he did that, Kei couldn't understand why he did it...Jones had smacked his palms against Kei cheeks..you know some people do it to wake themselves up in the morning. Kei snorted and glared at the human, but said human was unfazed...he was just happy to have the broody Kei back to normal.

"Feeling better?" Jones finally gave him pity and placed ice paces on the abused rosy red cheeks, he still thought it was funny though. "Now that you snapped out of it, would you mind telling me was you went all emo on me for?" sitting close to the moody demon, who with no one around back to his usual natural spikey horned form.

"Emo?... Ah-hh it was nothing, just thinking about stuff, things that don't concern you"

"Ok..no need to get all offensive Kei, I didn't mean anything by it, I just..."

"Grr...fine I was thinking about that bastard boyfriend of yours..h-he's no good for you"

"Yeah you think. To tell you the truth I've been mulling it over for some time now, a year or so in fact...he just soo controlling and pick and chooses who I hang out with...it's aggravating!"

"Heh...yeah"

"Yeah...but I don't know if I could leave him, he may be a jerk but he did do a lot for me when I first came to the city, he let me stay at his house, helped me find a job and gave me my first kiss...he was soo romance back then.." Jones went off into some dream state fantasying on how Kyle use to be. Kei didn't know how much more he could take, his one and only embraced with someone other then him, it was almost impossible to bare, Jones had went on and on about him and it didn't like it was coming to an end. Kei had to make Jones realized the he was perfect for him and no one else...he could use the simple and effective tactic and just kiss him... it's how mom caught dad and she was a peasant. Another way would to court him, shower him with gifts and affection slowly making his way into his heart...hehe that would crush Kyle's hope of ever claiming his mate. _'But I think I'll go with the lather_' The demon thought, smirking almost evilly.

Jones came back only to find his new roommate was giving off and evil like aura, and that would be his cue to walk away. Quickly scurrying back into the kitchen he finished all the last minute touches to dinner and called for Kei. He strutted into the small kitchen with a sense of pride and placed himself at the head of the table, Jones served for the three of them. He didn't forget about his little buddy Crocro again, except the feline got cat food and maybe a few little nibbles from Jones plate afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few weeks before Jones started talking to Kyle again, he wasn't forgiven, but he couldn't let the band die just because Kyle was being an ass. He only agreed if and only he behaved, Jones allowed his boyfriend who was walking on thin ice back in his apartment. The young man had thought long and hard about his current relationship, he talked about it with his new roommate Kei and Cody, and they both said that he shouldn't take this crap anymore, set the guy straight and lay down the law...if he screwed up again..it was over...Kyle had no other choice but to comply. It was as Saturday afternoon, and the band was working on their new song, they bantered back and forth ideas and melodies. Jones rocked out on his guitar, Cody picked at his bass, and Kyle added his awesome beat with his his drums and Kei..well he was fascinated with this style of music, he could honestly say he*s never heard anything like it before...it was mix of pop and rock. Kei sat to the side watching his future mate fairly enjoyed the tunes, back home all the kind of music he ever heard was classic and there was nothing was wrong with it just hearing the same songs was mind numing. But this...this he could listen to every day of the week and not get tired of it...Now if only he could learn how to dance the way the three humans could, then he'd be set. After a few hours they decided to call it a day, chilling out in Jones living room, watching TV and munching on the snacks Kyle brought over as an apology for is behavior, well it was a start. But in the middle of it all, Jones realized something... "Oh snap I forgot to grab some cat food, ehh and Crocro's bowl is almost empty...I'm sorry little buddy" Kei just sneered at the feline..let it starve I say! Thankfully Jones couldn't read his mind, if he did Jones would discover a lot more then just devious ways to get rid of the cat...certain thoughts that would make a great demon like himself blush like a crushing school girl. With forgetting his cats food, he told the guys to stay put and he would be right back and it wouldn't take more then 20 minutes to run to the store and back, both Kei and Kyle shot up at the chance to accompany the smaller blond, but Jones assured them he was fine and could handle it no problem. The second Jones shut the door, the aura in the room turned to piss, With the blond out of the apartment Kyle didn't have to abide to the rules...his personality turning a complete 180, from pleasant to a crud asshole... "Grr..how long do I have to be like this...I've hadn't been in Jones pants like forever!" The jerk knew just what to say to get on the new guys nerves, because he knew that the whole story when they first met Kei about how he was only staying here was cause his girlfriend wouldn't let him with her was a total fib. He saw the way Kei looked at Jones like he was piece of meat..Kyle couldn't stand this for much longer he had to get back on to Jones good side now, because there was no way he was ever losing the blonde to a loser like Kei...never in a million years. "Huh, got nothing to say Kea..." pronouncing his name purposely. The demon didn't even twitch but that just fueled Kyle on even more. Cody again wasn't like where this was going, he had to intervene now before there was blood on Jones nice carpet. "Kyle man just chill out, I can't see you get into anyones pants anytime now, so relax ok?" standing in between the two guys. "Oh yeah, I happen to know for a fact that Jones is going to crack anytime now, he can't stay away from me for to long...I trained him that way' Kei snapped his head in the taller blonde's direction. Angry flowing from his pores, Kyle only smirked knowing he got the demon now. Standing so he was facing the inferior human being, his brows creased together, he grounded his teeth and clenched his fists in fury. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" the demon roared shaking the entire apartment...Cody covered his ears. Fearing for the worse knowing that tried his best and he couldn't stop the inevitable, moving away from the soon to be blood covered living room, he scooped up Crocro and took shelter in Jones bedroom. _ Only a few blocks away Jones was walking sort of half dancing to his iPod down the street, he felt soo lucky because he got to the store just in the nick of time before they closes, throwing the cat food bag over his shoulder a little higher. Jones wasn't even a block away from the apartment, where he let his mind wander..again. He thought about Kyle, he was slowly turning back to his old self when he was a kinder and more trusting guy and was thinking of letting him sleepover very soon, he sure did miss his boyfriend in his bed. But on the other hand Kei was starting to become someone special to him, he had caught himself several times watching and checking out the demon prince, and he was damn fine! Strong muscles, kind and gentle personality...he even had dreamed of kissing those lips a few times. Shaking his head making the thoughts of ever thinking of betraying his dear boyfriend fade...he couldn't cheat on Kyle, he wasn't that kind of person! Jones thoughts stopped right there when he thought he heard something...oh shit someone was following him, he could see them from the shadows, oh crap they were going to try to jump him..gotta to move... It was fairly dark, but it was light enough for Jones to see his surrounding perfectly fine, he had to get home fast. Step by step he could still hear the second set to feet following closely behind him, Jones was starting to get afraid. There wasn't a lot he could do, he wasn't much of a fighter or a runner. He could try to calling for help or just throwing his big bag of cat food at the guy in hopes of slowing him down just enough for Jones to get away. But in the mean time just keep moving don't give the strange a change to corner you. Almost there... Theres my building, thank god! I think I might cry of joy or I'm still scared. Oh man I still hear those footsteps... "Hey Mack you got a light?" OH sweet Jesus it's him he's trying to make me stop, what do i do!? Don't stop... "Sorry I don't sm-smoke" Gah why did I studder right there this is not the time, the door is right there... "Right then sorry to bother you" he's gone? Just like that, YES! I stopped my march like walk to look around to see if I was truly alone, I listen carefully for the footsteps and nothing...only my slow breathing and the sound of the night crickets. Yeah he*s left, I'd thought I would have an heart attack, but it*s ok now, nothing to worr- 


	7. Chapter 7

Kei was currently tossing around Jones furniture around, trying to get the puny mortal Kyle to take back what he said about Jones..all evening since he left for the store he's been bad mouthing him and Kei has just about enough from him, he even thought up ways to get rid of the blond cretin and make it look like an accident, Jones wouldn't think otherwise and be in his arms in no time. the demon finally gave into the idea of having a mate..and was liking it. Every passing day he feels the urge to jump that gorgeous human and claim as his for good...but this Kyle was his only cock block between Jones and him. He was bout to through on of Jones kitchen chairs into the living room where Kyle was standing waiting for the next attack. When he felt something..it was almost a little stinging pain in the back of his head, something telling that something was wrong...it was annoying him! Smacked himself in the head a few times...the pinch didn't go away.

Why was it happening?...then it hit him..JONES! His mate was in danger. Giving the moron human a glare, he drops the chair and in a flash he jumps out the apartment building. As the wind flew past his head, his hair flowed around him, he picked up speed that his ears began to whistle. Kei could hear in the distance, Cody and Kyle yelling at him..couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he recognized their voices, oh well he'll ask later when he finds Jones. The ground was coming up close, this didn't worry him any. At the last second, he preformed flip and turns that would put circus performers to shame and lands perfectly on the ground, crouching like a ninja, safe and sound. He checks out his surroundings, the chilly night made his tail twitch. He let the feeling guide him to his mate. Following the pain, it lead him to an block away from the building..the second he set foot on the block, he heard a terrible sound. Jones crying in fear..it broke his demon heart to listen to it. Spitting the concrete in two in his step he zipped fast, his whole body set it's self ready to kill the being touching what was his...the next thing he knew he heard a crack as he slammed the lowlife's head into the brick wall behind him...

"K-kei!?" ...that wasn't Jones voice... Calming down, he takes the time to look at his capture. He stared at his older brother...

"Teiga?...TEIGA YOU BASTARD!...What u doing touching my mate?...I should kill u!" griping his brothers robes, pulling the older demon close so he can claw out his eyes. But the adult demon did nothing but stand there, smirking a smug smile.

"Calm your self younger brother...I did no harm to your...er..mate...if you want to call him that.."

"He is...I choose him..it destiny!"

"K-k-kei" oh kami kill me now...turning to the only human in the alley, Jones stood their in his usual demin short shorts and white tank top and wearing his flip flop sandals. His big blue eyes stared at me innocently and glazed over in fright and confusion like a frost bunny being staked by a monster mountain lion. _H-how could he have said that out loud..soo stupid!_ The older demon notices how his brother dug his own grave, he could help but decided to not..he laughed instead.

" PFTT HAHAHHAHHAHAHAH" the demon chuckled loudly. This only flustered, and frustrated the younger demon prince more so, clutching his fists wanted to punch that smug look off his idiot of a brother's face. Acting in his emotions, he roared taking a swing at him...the demon dodged with ease making his laughter louder and more gleeful. Jones was confused then ever..who was this other demon, Kei's brother? The elder of the two just continued to laugh, dodging all his brother's moves, Kei stooped after a while panting heavily, knowing when he was beat. It was only then Teiga started laughing even harder.

"What now!?" he growls deeply, Teiga wiped a tear form his eyes with one hand, while the other was holding his sides form laughing to hard. Teiga looked on his at Kei, smirking wide, ready to start laughing once more.

"W-why do u look like that dear b-brother?" snickering and giggling.

"I had to! H-humans are not to see us!" Kei was about blow his top. Teiga inched closer.

"I knew that b-but..your soo cute~!" pinching his brothers chubby human cheeks, quickly slapping the other's demons hand away he was left to fume, Teiga changed his attention to the scared human, introducing himself in a genltmenly manner, bowing like a prince from a fairy tale would, Jones took a liking to Kei's older brother. Teiga could say the same for Jones, but he's not evil enough to steal another person's mate form under them, besides he felt nothing for the small man but a brotherly bond. He would find his one and only some day...


	8. Chapter 8

The small human gets between the growling demons and somehow convinces them to stop fighting, Teiga was quite shocked to watch how the 'mates' reacted toward each other. _Well I'll be damned_, he thought._ i never believed my baby brother would ever achieve in finding his one and only._ The elder one only teased and tortured was cause he haven't found a love for himself, he got close with a demon woman, it never lasted, but he'll never tell Kei that. Laughing at his younger brothers faults and mistakes had always seem to making him feel bigger for the longest time so it worked for him. But now seeing his source of happiness going down the toilet...what could he do for fun now... Teiga watched the mortal talking rapidly walking beside him, while his brother lugged around the large bag of smelly mystery stuff..he did not wish to know what what is inside. Glancing at human Kei called Jones, he used his powerful other worldly senses proceeding to scanned the being unlike he have ever seen since he came to this realm. The way his blonde hair and eyes shined even in the late of night, the aura surrounding him was bright and glowing...he can see why Kei choose him, and he approved. Following the pair back to a tall building the size of mountains, he watched the back of of his brothers head, he drifted into deep thought...back when he and Kei were young.

I guess it all started when Kei was about 1400 hundred years old, a common age when a young demon would find his live long life partner, or mate. Teiga was in the middle of his relationship with a nice demon woman...Kei on the other hand was captain of his father's warrior squad. All his underlings and friends have asked him why hadn't starting looking for his one and only, he glared hard at then then snorted, finishing by saying mates are not for warriors, he never wanted to be tied down. The very thought of being mated shook his entire body with a feeling of distress. Teiga and his parents were told this news by an elder, they were shocked to find out, appalled more like it. They summoned Kei with rage, how could he not want a mate?! Storming in, the young demon prince was pissed. He was in the middle of a training session and he was pulled away...almost ripping off the wide metal doors. He was in charge of his father's army for a reason, those doors were solid titanium one of the strongest metals in the whole realm. Stomping up to his father's throne he waited for rulers to speak. His mother was first to speak, surrounding by his dad and brother, the whole scene was a little intimidating...

"K-kei...why" fully knowing what she was talking about cause that was all everyone has yapping about for the last few weeks and franking he was sick and tired hearing it. "Because I feel my status as a demon would seen worthless if bonded with a mate, i don't see the point!" After hours of bickering and squabbling the king and queen came to a decision, they didn't see another way around it. His mother started to weep, his older brother looked away in sorrow...and lastly his father stood before him with a grim face, that strong jawed leader sighs.

"My son, for your insensate, and shortsighted views of our very way of life, you are...banished from the kingdom till you can change your ways, I'm sorry Kei...but this is the way it has to be" With that being said, the demon king and the elders walked out the throne room without another word. Kei was speechless, shocked, dumbfounded, his feeling soon turned back to rage, he wanted to kill someone. His title meant everything to him! Letting out a ignoramus roar he fled the room, his angry itself caused the drapes to catch fire.

Teiga found his short tempered younger brother in the family garden, he was taking his last look around the grounds of the castle before he was escorted out by Teiga himself, it was a sad day for the Great Dragon Demon Kingdom. trying to cheer up his upset sibling he begins to talk to him.

"Brother, I'm sorry it began like this, but maybe u can think of this as a good thing?" The elder brother shrugs his shoulders.

"In what universe would this be a good thing!?" he roars. Teiga flinches, he was getting pissed with Kei's attitude.

"W-well...maybe in one where your not banished" Teiga shouted. Kei growled and jumped on his older brother furiously with rage. At the last second a strange wormhole opened behind him and falling right into it. As the two demons continued to struggle with each other, everything around them changed. Colored and flashes of light flickered, lighting struck and visions on creatures and places the brother had never seen before danced in their heads...

Finally noticing what was happening to them. Gaping like fish, they watched the images both scared and amazed they floating through space. What felt like forever they landed with a resounding thud on a solid gravel

"W-where are we?" Kei woken to Teiga beside him, looking around confused. Kei took a chance to glance at his surroundings as well, they were up high for all he knew. Getting to his feet, he wobbled a little almost losing his balance but he steadied himself, Stretching out his back, his wing gave a nasty twitch in pain. He glanced back at his brother who was looking over the edge of their..tower? He waddled over to him, the wind picked up and blew their hair everywhere.

"W-wow!" The sight below and before them was he most indescribable thing they had ever seen, lights blinking without fire, metal boxes moving like magic. And like as if by magic they snapped form their awe and faced each other and began to fight all over again.

"This is all of your fault!" Teiga snapped and pushed and pulled on Kei's robes, with a finally push he released the cloth, Kei had nothing to hold him back, trying to spread his wings it failed and he plummeted to the ground...but was stopped only a few feet from there...

"OWWW..."


	9. Chapter 9

Getting back to the apartment, with two powerful demon princes on either side. he walked with a spring in his step, Jones felt on top of the world. Your probably wondering why the young human man was in such a good mood? while only an half and hour ago he was jumped in the alley, well almost...thankfully saved by his roommates elder brother Teiga. Then out of the blue his roommate Kei showed up, he guessed he didn't notice he was there, because then he oddly confesses his love for him. Jones had a feeling Kei was looking at him..but he never would of figured it was like that..it made him giddy and stuck in a blissful daze. Smiling non stop the whole way home, until he stepping into his home, Immediately was glared down by his boyfriend Kyle.

"Where the hell were you!? AND who is he?! Jones flinched at the booming voice, Kei growled low in his throat. Teiga wasn't digging the vibes coming off the tall blonde.

"Sorry to cut in, but that is no way to treat your love" much to Kei's dismay, on the way home Jones was friendly enough to inform the elder brother on the human world...and his love life, ranting on about his 'evil boyfriend', thinking of it now Teiga understood where the human Jones was coming from. Using his awesome powers, he sensed this other humans feelings for his new friend Jones was not something he was hoping for. But in that case this worked out better for all of them. For starters Jones can be finally free of this bastard, Kei can claim his mate...and for Kyle? ...he couldn't think of anything...oh well. Staring down at the fuming boys and scared Jones..his eyes caught sight of a diamond in the rough. Walking further into the apartment, coming across Cody who trying to ignore the screaming Kyle and bellowing Kei, not noticing the taller demon coming his way.

"...Er..ahem..." the demon prince cleared his throat, the emo human snapped his head up, he raised a pierced eyebrow toward the other oddly calm male. It was a good thing Jones convinced Teiga to change forms to look like his younger brother, as doing so..his form took a turn for male model material, just another reason for Kei to despise his sibling...he so damn hot! He could get any demon boy or girl he wanted without breaking a sweat. And now humans too, arggg it aggravated him soo much! But back to the point...

"Can I help you?" takes away his focus from the book he was reading, and eyeing the battle in the living room incase Jones got stuck in the middle of the bickering babies, he adverted his attention to the smirking gorgeous man before him..but he won't tell him that...

"I am T-teiga.." he bows, he long flowing hair flipped over his shoulder, Cody only stared more. Teiga on the other hand was having a small meltdown. _'Why did i just stutter, I don't stutter like a girl!...t-this is the first this has happened?_' he screamed into his head, mentally shakes head straightening himself, plastering on a smile, so the human couldn't detect his panic. Unfortunately for him, Cody was great at reading people, and seeing how he was liking his guy..he'd won't say anything and let him keep his pride..for now.

"Cody Miller...nice to meet you man. So Kei is your younger brother?" Hold his hand out, Cody's noticed a tint of pink on the other man's cheeks, _oh he's going to be fun._ Teiga stared at the hand, he heart for some reason was speeding up, he palms started to sweat, what was going on with him today? he jumped the gun and shoot out his hand and took the hand of the human known as Cody, the second their skin touched a shock of pleasure tore through Teiga's body.

'i_t couldn't be? t-this human couldn't be my mate...could he?!'_


End file.
